


My Poor Love

by XxKatDeloriaxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Fucked Up, Greasers, High School, Knifeplay, Major Original Character(s), Obsession, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Poor Life Choices, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smoking, Stalking, Touch-Starved, Tsunderes, Underage Drinking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKatDeloriaxX/pseuds/XxKatDeloriaxX
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but basically this is a huge screwed up yandere fanfic so y'know, the usual. 🤠 All these characters belong to me and my scary subconscious, by the by. Original work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Day One of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> "Kaitlyn will dominate you in under 15 seconds" - Vic, 2021.

"Mom, oh my God - No." 

"What? He needs a ride home. Poor boy," she laughs softly, swerving to the side of the school parking lot to let this bad boy in.

"Poor boy my ass, he's-"

The old raggedy car sounds that the doors have been unlocked and just as soon, Mr. Jail-time swings the door open and slides inside. His own ass hits the seat and he swings his bag onto his lap promptly after.

"Thank you, ma'am. Man, I never thought anybody would give me a ride." He trails on, his eyes meeting mine with a mischievous glint. Everyone knows him for being the classic bad boy, mostly like a leather-clad one from those old Greaser movies. Which I love, but still. He has no right to do this.

Mom looks back at us and tries to hold in a smile. She's getting a kick out of this, I bet. She probably sees the looks between us. I mentally begin bracing myself for her questions - or teasing. God help me. 

"You're welcome." 

I sigh out in relief, with them both taking notice. He smirks at me, while mom keeps her eyes on the road and backs out of the parking lot. At least school is over. That's one good thing about this. Damn mom for being nice to kids who aren't me, though. ;"( (LMAOO)

"Kat, right?" He asks, clearly making conversation to bother me. I can already feel mom making up scenarios about us in her head. She thinks every boy I'm friends with likes me, for Heaven's sake. I've never even talked to him, so this'll be even worse. 

Nodding, I glance over at mom. She's already hosting a grin. "Right. And you're Jo. Where's your motorcycle at?"

I adjust my own leather jacket while he fiddles with his own and it's pockets, likely a habit for both of us. I'm happy about the way my tease came out nonetheless, although mom looks curious. He laughs it off.

"That's me, yeah. I'm still saving up for that motorcycle, by the way. Once I do get it, I'll be sure to pay you back with a ride. That okay with you, Mrs…?"

I immediately blush, eyes going wider than ever. He laughs again, knowing what he's doing. Mom grins even more to herself at us, also knowing that he's my type.

"Muller. It's okay with me."

"Ah, Mrs. Muller. Cool. How about you, Kat?" The mischievous gleam is still painted on his face and I want to slap him right here, right now. Insufferable little prick. Too bad he's hot.

Glaring at him, I shake my head and play polite while mom's here. My tank top is practically about to pop with all the breaths I'm taking in and out. Just have to keep calm. "No, thank you."

He feigns a smile back, but I know he's never gonna let me live this down. Thanks a bunch, mom. I honestly don't know what his problem is. He's known by everyone, but usually not personally. Although, he does have a big group of guys friends who try to be like him. Bunch of idiots, mostly, but I know he'd be a good friend to have if I wanted to do something illegal. I guess they aren't really friends, in that sense. Just partners in crime?? 

"Awh, why not? Scared~?"

I glare at him once more. It's become a classic thing for me to do to anyone who vexes me. Jackass. 

"No." 

He snorts, making my mom laugh. The two begin to hit it off soon enough, which surprises me even more. Who knew he was good with parents? I'm kinda disturbed that it's mine, though. As said, he doesn't truly have friends other than the boys who follow him around. I've never once seen him take interest in anything, especially not getting to know someone. He just notices everything, is all.

Drowning them out as best I can, she finally drives him home after he of course told her directions. I was just glad to get rid of the distraction, getting a boy talk from mom after, though. Fuck me.

"Did you see how he looked at you?" She laughs up a storm, having wanted me to get a boyfriend for years. I just never felt the need after a few bad experiences, besides, it's not like I could handle a relationship. I'm in my senior year, I shouldn't be forced to balance grades and love just because my mom wants to embarrass me. Or have grandchildren. I'm not sure, at this point.

"He doesn't. He's a loner. He's also the cliche bad boy, so you better not expect me to get with him. He does lots of weird things all the time." 

"What weird things?" She questions, still giddily laughing. I don't understand her. Not one bit. 

"I dunno. He's just odd." I explain, not really able to come up with anything that can get her off my back about him. Not too long after she's done bombarding me with more questions, talking about how his house was nice, and telling me how good we'd look together and whatnot, I got out of the car and ran inside the house. I was mostly saved by the pouring rain, since mom would have teased me further over running away.

I shook my priceless leather jacket off, tossing it onto my chair to let it dry for a while. While doing so, my laptop went off and sure enough, it was the Discord notification sound. Thank GOD.

"AFTERNOON Y'ALL!" I typed quickly, planting my ass onto my comfy office chair. It's refreshing to get to talk to friends after school, even if only online. Besides, they would definitely want to know about today. I'm still debating on telling or not, though.

After getting settled in and making sure my door was closed, I read the chat. About four of my close friends were online at the time, the rest offline probably napping, eating, or they're just the friends who don't have Discord (which is very few). 

It was just the girls: Katie, Lynn, Victoria, and Brianna. None of the guys were on, sadly. But also not sadly, because girl talk. GIRL GANG! WOO WOO! (LMAOOO)

Lynn: Heyyy yo.  
Victoria: aYYY!  
Kat: Yo dawg  
Bri: Evening  
Katie: *insert weird emoji combo here*

I smile at this. Wouldn't have it any other way with this crazy bunch. We've not even got started yet. Seriously am glad the boys ain't on, though. 

Kat: Y'all won't believe who my mom picked up on my way out of school  
Victoria: oOO who?  
Lynn: 👀

I wait for a few moments, thinking it over yet again. If I tell them, what if they think I like him or something? Why is this such a big deal, anyway? They don't have to know.

Kat: Jo Holt-

My phone suddenly buzzed from my cargo pants pocket. The hell could be texting me right now? I'm on Discord, my servers are all muted, and I have no incoming dms so-

Victoria: that black headed guy? :3  
ooGA  
Lynn: Holy shit  
Katie: woah woah, wait. Jo Holt? 🤔  
Brianna: Who's that?

I bit my lip, finally deciding to check my phone as they chatted away about him together. Damn messages. If it's Facebook I swear-

"Hey, thanks again for the ride ;)" 

Speak of the devil. 

It was Jo, texting from Messenger. What a lovely day. He also sent me a friend request with it, so instead of accepting I sat it down and spilled it to the girls calmly before doing anything more. 

Kat: HE JSUT SENT ME A FLIPPIN MESSAGE ON MESSENGER AND A FR

I also didn't bother reading what they said about him, too distracted by this. How did he even know my social media? I thought he just knew my first name. Mom and I don't share the same last name, thank God. Maybe he truly is more observant than anyone thinks.

Katie: broooo accept ;'( i want greaser bff  
Lynn: He's your type, Kat  
Kat: Wha-  
Katie: gang gnag  
Victoria: oh~ Kaitlyn~ 😏  
Bri: Ohh. Greaser boyyy 😩  
Kat: I will murder all of you-

My phone buzzed again. Jeez. This guy. I hope he doesn't want something illegal with me. It's just weird for him to be talking, even after Mom did give him a ride like that. I really wish she hadn't, cause today would've been normal otherwise. I'm getting that damn El Camino for sure now. Then I know I won't be stuck in these situations of picking up classmates. 

"Did I say something wrong, what?" 

I wheeze at this. Is he seriously wondering about me? Why would he care? I decide to humor the jackass. I know his type, okay? He's probably just trying to play me.

"Surprised you can spell."

"Wow, you finally texted back! I'm so happy I could cry :")"

"Funny~"

"Very."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanna talk. That a crime?"

"Then talk to my mother since you guys hit it off so well in the car."

"Aww. You're jealous I didn't hit it off with you instead?" 

"I'd have more fun talking to a rock, bud. Nice try."

"You wound me."

I have to laugh out loud at this conversation. He's a little entertaining, alright? Just a little. Humorous, too. But I still don't like him. 

"Daww, sowwy."

He texts back a sad face at my obvious teasing. Cute. 

"You're cruel, girl."

"You like it."

"Oh, I do~"

I huff at this. What's his damn angle? He certainly wants more than just to talk. He usually only talks to people who have something he wants.

"Dirty boy, indeed."

"Thanks, I try."

I can't fight my grin at this. He's something else. A man after my own- shut up, subconscious. Betraying me like this. Smh.

I decide to ignore him for the rest of the night, texting the girls again. Seeing that the guys are on too, I end up keeping quiet and playing it off like it was nothing. Jo texted more and more, but I kept up with ignoring the incoming texts until finally heading to sleep for the night.

What a fricken day…

-

Yo, hope y'all liked the first chap. This is a filler pretty much, but the next will be straight into the action. Don't you worry 🤠 I may also tag additional things as chapters keep coming, bc y'know y'all need to know what's up in each.


	2. Day Two of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the beginning of the rocky road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish we had italics :(

"Please don't." 

He strolls right over to my friends and I, not caring who sees. This guy, man. This guy.

"Kat. It's good to see you," he winks, which would give anyone the wrong idea. He knows it, too. Asshole.

My friends all stare at him, but mostly the guys. The girls are giggling over it as of course, they were in chat last night fangirling over us despite it being our first proper meeting yesterday.

"Mmhm. What's up?" I leaned against my locker, gesturing for my friends to calm down.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" One of my guy friends, Derek, questions. James is just quietly snickering while Daniel broods in the corner. Race is probably playing Pokemon somewhere, so I'm hoping he'll come over and distract the girls from listening to us. 

"Yes-"

I cut him off quickly, shaking my head and looking directly at all my friends. My hands are clutching at my tank top in irritation by this point. Who does this guy think he is? We talk one time, one cAR RIDE, and now he thinks he can waltz up and be friends? I'm sure my mom would love that.

"My mom gave him a ride yesterday, which was the first time we talked." 

Jo pouts at me, running a hand through his thick dark locks. His eyes are of blue waters and he's the embodiment of the classic greaser every guy wants to look like. He's like Elvis, which I will forever deny after this, because Elvis is a legend and this guy is bad news. I just mean he has the blue eyes and black hair going on, along with the greaser style.

Although, he's still not too bad looking either. His jawline is straightly sharp like my finest knife and his cheekbones flatter his every feature. His lips are nice, too. It's a shame. I'm still looking for flaws, but can't seem to find any. Stupid attractive face. Stupid, stupid.

Derek laughs at noticing his reaction, with the girls joining in. I keep a stoic expression, glaring at Jo momentarily. He almost looks hurt. What…?

"Yeah."

"He also made fast friends with my mom," I shot another glare. He seemed to turn his frown upside down this time. The fuck is wrong with this guy. 

My friends begin laughing harder but soon end up introducing themselves, which I hate. He's going to feel like part of the family now. Great, just great. He, Derek, and Lynn already begin hitting it off too, by talking about JROTC. Lovely times.

I have to wonder if maybe he's just being friendly with me because he wants friends now. Even though he never seemed to before we met yesterday. It's just strange. Or, maybe he's just talking to me because he wants to get closer with mom for whatever reason. Eew. (LMAOO)

"Well, it's good meeting everyone. I'd like to stay, but-"

I tug him by his collar, getting him away from my friends immediately. I know EXACTLY what this is. He's trying to steal my life. He's stole my mom already, and now he's going after my friends! (LMAOOOOO IM CRYING)

"Hey, slow down~" he seems much happier than he did when I put him down like that. Smirking at me, he gently moves my hand off the collar of his white tee. He even leans down closer to my height. My friends are letting out all kinds of noises, some teasing while the others are shocked by us. 

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have done that. This does look a little wrong. I can feel more than just my friends' eyes on me now, no doubt also his little followers. They're likely confused, too. I may ask them about him later, but for now it's confrontation time.

"What's your problem, dude?"

"My problem?" He corks a brow, acting innocently confused. But I know better than that. He's trying to ruin my life over here.

"Yes, your problem. You're chatting up everyone I know," I glare for the third time today, feeling his hand still on mine. I yank my hand away.

"Chatting up? I'm making friends." 

This guy.

"Alright. You know what? I just find it pretty cooky that you're just now talking to all of us when you never have before. And all because of a car ride? That's what you're going with? We're not friends, Jo."

His brows furrow suddenly and he looks away from my intense gaze on him. He's clearly not had much social interaction with girls. Or anyone, I guess. He's such a puzzle. I feel passive aggressive, at this point. 

"I never said we were," he finally retorts, with more venom laced in his usually honey-like tone than I expected. Well, damn…

I sigh deeply through my nose as he continues, preparing for what he may say next. Hopefully he'll admit to what he's actually doing. 

"I'm only saying I'd like to be." His voice is back to normal and he sounds genuine. Uh-fucking-huh. I bet. 

Playing along for now, I rub my temple and turn on my heels to head back to my friends. Looking over my shoulder, I watch him face us.

"Good luck."

With that, I calm my nerves and begin to ignore him as I talk to my now curious friends. 

"What was that all about," Lynn asks, looking serious before breaking into a smile, "you dragged him across the halls by his shirt."

"Yeah, 'cause I had to make something clear."

I shouldn't be so dramatic about it, but something about him is really pissing me off. I'll be even more pissed when what I suspect turns out to be true. Just saying.

"Damn." She whistles, noticing something too. "You okay?"

"Mmhm." 

"That was hot," Katie playfully teases me, which is when I realize more of our friends are over here too. Like Race. He should've done a better job at distracting them, damn it.

Victoria begins making faces at me, all of which suggests that I like Jo. I shake my head in annoyance. Thanks to all of this, they'll never let me live it down. 

"Gotta get to class," I cut it short before anyone else asks something. Mostly because I noticed one of his followers sulking towards us, and I'm in no mood to answer whatever he might ask.

–

At the end of the school hours, we're all finally out. I practically skip from out of my classroom, with other close friends Emily and Maddie following along. Of course, we all three head to the bathroom to talk before we go home. 

Emily gets into a stall as soon as we're there, knowing we'll wait on her. Maddie is just checking herself out in a mirror and fixing her blonde hair, along with the ponytail it's currently put up in. I end up joining in checking myself out too, noticing how tired I looked.

My heterochromia is clear with the lighting of the bathroom, one eye indeed blue while the other is a dark green. You couldn't really see I suppose, unless you were right up in front of me staring into my eyes. The bags under my eyes were evident though, my hair a little naturally frizzy but otherwise my brunette hair looks healthy as ever. It's just messy and all over the place from all the times I've ran a hand through my hair in a fit of anxiety today. Jolly good, right?

On to what I'm wearing, being my own signature leather jacket (leather is my kink, stfu), a usual white tank top, and blue jeans with grey converse. I wanted to wear some cargo pants today like I did yesterday, but sometimes you just gotta feel more greaser-like. Besides, I'm still training myself to stop wearing leggings so damn much.

Once I get home I'm planning on taking a nap anyway, so I'm not truly worried about looking tired. It's better to look sleepy than actually be tired. F slow days, man. 

"So, how's your day been?" Maddie pipes up, adjusting her own shirt and fixing her lightly smeared eyeliner. Her green eyes are lovely and clear, leading me to raise a brow when she complains about them. 

"Pretty good. Emily, what about you?" I holler, hearing her laugh because I don't actually need to yell it. We're in the same room and she's in her stall pulling up her pants. Of course Maddie and I don't know this, but she comes out only a few minutes later.

We both smile at her and her own brunette hair is much straighter than mine, with her fixing it to stay off her shoulders. Her brown puppy-like eyes light up when she sees us smiling, as she does the same back to us. 

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm glad," I sigh in relief. It's good to know that everybody's fine. If there's anything I can't stand, it's sad friends. Especially when they cry. Makes me wanna pummel whatever made them sad and hug them tightly to protect them from any hurt of the world. Deep, but sometimes all anyone needs is a supportive hug and a sure-fire friendship.

"Daniel's outside waiting for you!" Victoria butts in, although not rudely. Emily smiles to her bestie and nods. She looks back at us.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Her and Daniel are so cute. I wish she had Discord too, but it may be for the greater good that she doesn't have it. Some of the people you can meet on servers are wild, and she's precious yet naive. Then again, we've got her back. Discord could be great when she wants to talk to us.

After we both hug her up, she happily hops out and heads to Daniel. As soon as she's out of sight though, Maddie grips my arm suddenly. 

"Woah, you alright?" I ask, but she shushes me and leads me back over to the sinks. I glance at the mirror, my concern showing. She looks serious. This can't be good.

"I heard about you and Jo Holt."

My heart calms as I remember it all. Nodding, I tilt my head slightly when she makes an uncertain face. I never thought about it, but she might know something about him that the others don't. She's good with that kind of thing.

"He's bad news. I don't trust him."

I squeal and hug her tight at hearing her say this, so grateful that SOMEONE feels the same way. There's something off about him! At least she agrees with me.

"Oh thank God, I thought I was crazy!" We laugh together as I ease off her and take a breath in, knowing she wants me to spill the whole situation of what's going on.

"No, you're not crazy at all. On that at least," she jokes, making me playfully pout after I explain. "he's definitely off."

"The others would think I'm paranoid but bro, I'm telling you-" I stress, her nodding in response, which allows me to feel much better about it all. 

Sure, he's not entirely weird to me yet. All he's done is what I've seen, but I still don't like him. Everyone has a reputation for something here, and his is mostly comprised of helping elders or getting into trouble with teachers. He's a mixed bag.

"Last year he was caught doing graffiti, but I'm sure he's been caught doing worse since he went to jail earlier that year, too." The blonde offers, making me nod rapidly. He is labeled bad boy, not just because he gets in trouble with teachers, either. 

God, it's already sounding like a cliche greaser film set-up. He's so juvenile that I can't believe he hit it off with my mom. Then again, she's stupid about that kind of thing. 

"And why did he keep talking to my mom? Surely it isn't just him acting polite."

"He's trying to get in good with her over you. He wants to be friends with you, remember?" She reminds me, making me groan and huff, looking at the doorway.

"But why? You know he doesn't have friends other than those nitwits."

"He likes you."

I snap my head towards her, glaring right through her soul. My voice comes out as a whine, "Not you, too!"

She wheezes by accident, harder than she ever has before. But this isn't funny. She's dated so many guys that she would be the one to know if he does or not. What if she's completely right? God help me.

"At least he's hot."

I stare at her for that one. Unbelievable. She just told me he's bad, then plays it off like it's fine cause he's sexy as fuck? Nuh-uH.

I storm out, ready to get my bag from my locker and gO. She calls after me but laughs her head off, which is what I expected from any of my friends anyway. But she's right. Dreadfully, utterly right. 

Most probably wouldn't complain if a hot guy liked them, no matter how bad they are, but I couldn't help it. He could be a killer, for all I know. The mysterious ones are the worst, I'm telling you.

"What are you running from?"

Speak of the devil, twice times. When it gets to six, or even THREE, I'm calling it quits.

"You, if I get my way," I shove past some bitches and do my locker combination in a rush. Thus causing me to fail. Fuck.

"Me~? Why all the hostility, when you don't know me yet?"

"Oh, I know you. Know what you're hiding. Leave me be," I rumble back in reply to him, hearing Maddie call my name again but this time she's not laughing.

My locker comes open with a small click and I barely bother to look at him, hearing his footsteps come close behind me. 

"Give me a chance. It won't kill you, will it~?"

Opening my locker as fast as possible, I grip my bag and make sure my things are all in there before pushing past Jo. Of course he doesn't let me walk away, quite literally blocking my path. His eyes are gleaming with amusement.

I glance up at his face one second, shoulder-checking him the next. He just follows me like a lost little puppy. Pretty out of character. Pretty-fucking-weird.

"Why do you not like me?"

"Please, please, please leave me alone."

"We could be the bestest friends!"

I growl in response to his mockery. I don't want that thing as a best friend. He backs off some, as I feel the tension relieving a bit. The air feels lighter and my mood also lightens some, too.

"I could change your life~"

"Yeah, probably by ruining it." 

His laugh at my sassy remark catches me off guard. Why is it so cute? Why is his voice so nice? Fuck you, mind. Fuck you, feelings.

"I like you," he muses, "you're a feisty girl."

"You sure as hell better, cause it's not changing." I warn, still pushing past crowds and trying to hide my blush. Why does it feel so wrong to be seen with him? I really don't like it.

"Nice, nice. I don't mind it. Too bad you mind me, though."

I feel a little bad. Even though this is more than likely just a trick, a part of his plan, I still can't help it. I plant my feet into the ground, sharply turning around to face him all the sudden. Bad move, because next thing I know he's toppled into me from not seeing my movement. Ruh roh.

Both his arms wrap around my waist protectively, and the impact I expect never comes. 

"Sorry," he breathes into my hair, making a few strands tickle as a result. Struggling back, I realize that we're in the most awkward position ever. We're embracing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuCK.

An undeniable blush reaches both of our cheeks, but the moment doesn't last long as I dash away from him in embarrassment. I cradle my bag, wishing I could run away from all my problems like I'm doing now. 

All my friends are now calling for me, but I'm so far away now. All I can see is mom's car; a way to get away from everything right now. A temporary escape, something I need.


	3. Day Three of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, lets you see more of their dynamic 🤠 kinda short but the next will be...um, eventful.

"Mommmm, can I stay home today? I really don't feel good. M-my stomach hurts and I want to go get that El Camino once it clears up. I think I'm ready," oh, I know I'm ready. 

She comes to my doorway, scanning me over as if trying to detect something. Yet she only mutters back her favorite word in the whole wide dictionary, "Fine." (LMAO)

I cheer, but roll onto my back and close my eyes. A nap would be good for now. Seriously. It's like 6am. 

I feel worse now for abandoning my friends for the day by not going to school, but hey, they saw what happened yesterday. They - and everyone else - will know why I'm absent. Fml. If I hadn't stopped for him. 

I honestly don't know why I did. Sure I felt bad, but I should've known better than to stop right when there were people around and he was hot on my trail. 

I exhale lowly and begin dozing off in no time. I never got that nap yesterday, so this is well deserved for certain. 

-

My eyes flutter open slowly, sunlight invading on my delicious rest. Such good rest, bro. 

That is until my notifications go off, phone vibrating against my ass. Would be a good massage chair, if I wasn't so worried about the time now. There's just no way school's out. I wouldn't sleep that long, would I?

Slipping my phone out my ass pocket, I quickly check the time. 

"Two twenty-three. Thank God. Wait-" this is still pretty late, but I'm more concerned by the fact that I see Jo's name on my messenger notifs. He was the fucker texting me. And apparently he texted hours before now, too.

Reluctantly, I read his texts. That damn picture of him, capturing all the good angles. It ain't fair.

10:53 pm -   
"Hey, sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't accidentally hurt you or anything. You ran off pretty quick so I've been a little worried. If I did I promise I'll kiss your boo-boos better ;")"

I growl under my breath, sounding like a pissed off hound. And what the hell is with him and those damn old school emojis, huh? 

2:22 pm -  
"All jokes aside, you okay?"

I shake my head. He's not right. Why does he still care about this? It's awkward and I wanna move past it.

"Aren't you in class rn?"

I text back shortly, noticing that he's also fast at typing because he replies in less than a minute. Rare.

"Yeah, but so what?"  
"Such a delinquent."

I smile a little, wanting to slap it off as soon as I feel that I can't stop. He's a delinquent asshat, what is there to smile about?

"Thank you :)))"  
"I'm fine, before you ask again."  
"Good! I'm still sorry." 

I snort to myself at this one. It almost feels like he's always trying to butter me up. He's already buttering up my friends and mom, as it is. I won't fall for his charms as easily, though. 

"Ah well. Don't come up behind me next time."  
"Hey :( I wanted to talk."   
"Yeah, you wanted to bug me." 

I cackle lightly when the bastard tries to call me on Messenger. After around three refusals, I finally accept the call. His stupid face pops up as he does a video call, but I refuse the option and just talk, watching him.

He looks to be in the boys bathroom, which has a similar wall pattern as the school's female bathroom. Such a rebel, he is. Taking a bathroom break for a call with me. 

"This what you do in every bathroom break?"

He scoffed, signature leather jacket on. Maybe he's the follower. Wannabe Elvis lookin' ass. His black hair was already fluffy and slightly wiggling with his movements, not slicked back today. 

"I don't have friends to talk to."

I smile, glad he can't see me. Good thing or he would tease me for sure. I don't know why I'm smiling either, man.

"It's strictly business, then?"

He nods, laughing that laugh. Is he trying to kill me? This is honestly embarrassing. What is actually wrong with me?

"Right on. You know!"

I fight my smile away finally, but keep my eyes glued to him. He doesn't look the least bit nervous that someone may hear him. He's not even looking around, just watching his own screen as if waiting for me to turn on my cam. I grin at the thought.

"Everyone knows." 

My cam comes on as he's about to respond and I capture his reaction just in time. My hair is messy, bed hair quite literally, and he seems to notice it first. Looking at myself more, I realize that I don't look as tired as I thought I would. 

"Mmm. Someone's just woke up," he hums softly, softer than I would've liked. Damn it. 

I disguise my blush with my hair and brush it off with a laugh, "It's that obvious?" 

He visibly tenses up, staring at me. The fu-

"You're beautiful."

His voice catches in his throat as he speaks, sounding slightly hoarse. He smiles after, as if he didn't just have a voice crack either. Fucking weirdo. (LMAO)

"Thank you," 

How else do I respond to something like that? I don't like being utterly rude I guess, so don't judge me. I know I should be more creeped out, but it is a compliment after all. Besides, this proves he's trying to get on my good side for whatever reason. For sure gotta tell the guys, 'cause at this point Maddie and the girls are just being horny. 

Jo nods briefly, his adam's apple bobbing as he clears his throat. I can't tell if he's on the sink or what, but I do see a mirror beside him. He sits up straighter suddenly, an easy smile gracing his lips now.

"You doing anything later?" 

I roll my eyes, glancing at his surroundings again. How long has this call been going on now?

"You're still in school, pal." 

"So? It's almost three." 

"Almost~" 

I hang up on him, cackling my head off. I can already see his reaction and don't even know the guy that well. Not that he has to know that. Bastard ain't getting the edge on me.

I toss my phone to the side and sit up, fixing my Bon Jovi t-shirt, getting to my feet slowly after. Hopefully mom didn't hear any of that conversation. She usually listens in whenever I'm on call with friends, thinking I don't know about it.

Slipping my shorts off, I end up slipping on some beige cargo pants. They're so comfy that they might as well be leggings, but they're much roomier. My grey converse are pretty comfy too, a perfect fit in size 8. "Mom, get the car ready!" 

Camino shopping time. 😎


	4. Day Four of Hell (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat gets her El Camino 😳 Jo gets love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: CAR SEX AMONGST OTHER THINGS. Like angst. Mature warning.

My beautiful, purple 1967 El Camino sat lo and behold in front of my friends. They haven't seen it all day, but as soon as they laid eyes upon it they all knew it was mine without me having to point it out.

"Kaitlyn!"

"You didn't tell us," Victoria, in awe. Her eyes ran over the tinted windows and the hood that was unique to every Camino. It truly was a gift.

Lynn laughs in response to this, feeling the new seats as I toss Katie the keys. "She didn't have to."

The boys leap inside like a pack of wolves as soon as she unlocks it, all trying it out. It has one long seat, the classic booth-like seats you would see in old diners. I honestly thought they would notice it earlier, but it is parked pretty out of view.

She starts up the engine and boy, when that engine revvs… hoo. Sexy ass Camino. Gimme sum. (LMAOO)

"I wanna ride back here!" Maddie, sitting in the truck-like trunk. Gotta love car-trucks. Daniel and Emily stand holding hands, being probably the only two I would allow to sit in the Camino itself while I'm driving. The others can definitely ride in the truck bed.

I make this clear, seeing all the hooligans scuffle back there in no time, "That's cool with me!"

They all laugh together, treating it like a new bed or a new console. They didn't leave it for one second, all checking out different parts of the Camino itself.

"Nice El Camino." 

I jolt, whipping around to look at Jo. The hell did he come from? I didn't even know he was around. Especially not behind me. 

"Jackass!" 

He chuckles, his hands buried in his jacket pockets. So fucking lucky that leather jackets make everyone 10× more attractive. I might've killed him, otherwise.

My friends don't seem to notice, too taken up with our Camino, so I shove him back lightly. 

"What do you want now? Sneaking up on me like that. Scary bastard."

"Aww I'm sorry," he lowers his voice in a way, his arms around me before I know it. "didn't mean to scare you~"

I stare at Jo in utter shock, but he only nuzzles my hair and pulls me closer to him. Funny, considering he treats human contact with nearly everyone like a disease, yet here he is hugging me so sweetly.

The warmth between us now is stronger than ever. I don't know who he thinks he is, at this point. I begin to squirm against him, trying to get away before literally anyone starts taking notice.

He only hugs me tighter, snickering before he does let go. He keeps one arm around my waist as he gestures to the Camino again, "I just wanted to...you know, congratulate you. It's a lovely ride, really."

I shrug the arm off my waist, folding my arms subconsciously as a result. He doesn't mirror me, instead slipping out a pack of cigarettes he had in his jean pockets. "And?"

Jo looks longingly at one of the cigarettes that he slides out, as if thinking. His eyes meet mine once, them having a familiar gleam again. It's a look I've forced myself to get used to for the week.

"I'd like a ride."

I scoff at this, keeping my eyes on him. There's no way he could've known I was planning to get a Camino, sure, but he has to be using me. Or, maybe, the Camino signifies a way for him to bond with me. I don't know what he thinks. But one car ride ain't gonna change my mind about him. 

"I'm not my mother."

He playfully rolls his eyes back, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. I hope it falls. (LMAO) "I never said you were, sweetheart."

I raise my brows, challenging him with my eyes. Fucker. Can I kick his ass, please? 'Sweetheart'. 

"Get your ass in," my mouth betrays me as he chokes in laughter, having to hold his cigarette in his fingers because of it.

My friends seem to have heard, cause next thing I know they've all gone silent. Jo practically has a skip in his step as he slides into the passenger side of my Camino, the guys giving me a look over it. The girls are probably fangirling, but I do see a look of concern of some of their faces.

I shake my head at them, playing with my lips during my own train of thought. "We're just taking a little ride. Y'all should get home, I'll text everyone later."

"Oh shitt, tell me all about this when you get back," Katie wiggles her eyebrows at me, gaining a look of disgust. (LMAOOO)

"That's the plan."

The guys nod obediently to me, heading off with the girls soon after they begin going different directions. However, Maddie stays. 

She lightly taps my arm, seeming less silly than yesterday now that she's seen Jo in person with me. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I mean, he may want me to take him home like he did my mom. Or, maybe he's trying to hang out. This might help me find out something," I reassure, truly wanting to know at least a thing about him or what he's really doing trying to be friends and all. 

Her eyes skim over him as he sits patiently in the Camino, puffing on his now lit-cigarette. She seems to frown before looking back to me, "Okay. Be careful."

I have to wonder if there's something she isn't telling me. She acts like he is a murderer, but none of our friends know him or anything. We just know what he's known for and has done publicly. 

She hugs me when I nod, heading away while I join him in the Camino. I don't think he heard anything she said, but I don't care if he did at the same time. He only winks at me, lips really doing a number on that cigarette. I feel a little jealous. (LMAO HORNY ASS)

I am thankful that the engine is still going from when Katie turned it on, my keys in check as well. And thank God these seats are so plush and soft. A car ride with Jo in my mom's ugly red Dodge was horrible enough. I'm most grateful to have my license, though.

I said I wouldn't give strangers car rides like her, but here I am with Jo like she did. I'm so stupid. (LMAOOO)

"I don't know the roads too well, so...directions?" 

His eyes meet mine again and he smiles as usual, resting his hand on his thigh. "Don't worry. You know where the junkyard is, don't you?"

"Junkyard? So you are planning to kill me and take my place!" 

He laughs, shaking his head at me. Yeah, he can laugh all he wants. I'll figure him out eventually.

"I wouldn't kill you, I like you too much." 

I turn up the radio while pulling out of the school parking lot, Elvis saving the day before I blush at Jo's teasing. What an asshole. I wanna know what all he's actually up to. He didn't technically deny that he would kill someone. 

"Seriously, I just wanna get to know you." He says, lying through his teeth I bet. His window is rolled down while he flicks some of the cigarette's ashes out the window. Smart boy knows not to do that in my Camino. 

I keep my eyes on the road, not wanting to be distracted by any of his antics. It's sad that his mysterious acting has me curious. I can't help it.

"I will hit you." 

He gives a hearty chuckle, shaking his head. "You're so flirty."

"You call me threatening you flirting?" I truly am confused. The fuck is actually wrong with him. How many times do I have to ask that?

"Yeah, your hostility is hot. So, I find you flirty."

This guy.

"You're dumb." 

"I know."

We both laugh at this. Our banter is downright ridiculous sometimes. I forgot he doesn't know how to make friends, obviously. 

I pass by a few of the high school buses and a gas station, nearing this junkyard he was talking about. I probably shouldn't, but if he says he only wants to get to know me… I mean, I always have my switchblade in my pocket if he tries anything. But somehow I feel like he won't, surprisingly.

"Alright, we're almost to the junkyard. You really won't try to kill me?" I ask, subconsciously pouting as I look at him. 

We're at a stoplight, so I can freely look at him until the light's green. Of course most people don't follow that rule, it being a redneck country, but I do follow it. Jo has finished his cigarette by now, tossing the butt out the window.

"Why is everyone so afraid of me?"

I'm taken aback by his question, noticing the hurt written on his features. He's frowning deeply, so deeply that his laugh-lines are creasing. I open my mouth to speak, but he silences me when he returns my look.

"I'd never hurt you. I don't know what the fuck people are saying, but I'm not like that. Got it?"

I slowly nod, sensing more tension than ever before between us. He's clearly pissed, but not at me. I guess I should be happy about that. 

"Yup. I got it." 

He sighs out, resting his chin on his hand. The frown is still there, but not as evident. I look back to the stoplight, realizing that it's our go now. He doesn't speak again while I'm still driving and this leads me to anxious thoughts. 

"You okay?" I mumble lowly, briefly gazing at him. Not that I'm worried or nothing, but- yeah. He's...clearly going through something right now.

At first I think he can't hear me, but before I know it, he's gripping my thigh lightly and looks less angry than before. 

"I'm all right. Sorry if I'm scaring you again, but I wanted to get that straight." 

I softly place my hand over his, not really knowing why I'm doing it but it feels right. His hand tenses up, then relaxes against my thigh. He lets out another breath and this time, it's more of relief. The tension is still there, but not as serious. 

"Thanks, Kat. You're pretty sweet." 

Now there's something I never thought I would hear. I'm an absolute bitch to him, bro. Purposefully, too. (LMAO)

He laughs at my apparent reaction, though I don't know why. I've probably got a funny expression or something. Hopefully he can't read minds, is all. We're already at the junkyard and I'm currently parking beside an abandoned field of grass. Creepy scenery, but I like it. 

"You come here to think?" I ponder aloud, moving my hand off his. All I can hear now is the rustling trees outside, the Camino's engine off. It's kinda peaceful, actually. 

He has his eyes closed, running the hand that was holding his chin up through his hair at my question. He only hums before answering, something I've noticed he does a lot. "Yeah. You feel it too, huh?"

"A little bit." I answer honestly, knowing a junkyard wouldn't be my first choice for getting that peaceful nature air. He hums again, looking a tad dazed when he opens his eyes to find mine.

"What else?"

I cock my head at him, surprised and confused. "Wha-"

"Do you feel anything else?" He squeezes my thigh, causing it to twitch lightly at the sudden feeling. 

I reach over and slap him harshly, yanking my thigh away from his hand. He groans out, holding his jaw where I hit. I giggle at him, "I dunno. Did you feel that?"

He growls at me in reply to the snark, letting his hand fall from his cheek. There's a faintly red handprint there, now that I can see. I can't stifle my own howling laughter when he glares at me with such audacity.

"Awww, Jo. It'll go away soon, no need to hide it!" 

He turns and suddenly pounces on me, causing my horn to honk as he lands on top of me. I groan and laugh when he starts tickling my sides out of nowhere, not giving me enough time to tease further. 

His hands soon stop, but I freeze when his breath fans over my neck. He runs his tongue across my neck in a full stripe, roughly sucking on the soft patch of skin that it lands on. It's awfully close to my collarbone and I'm extremely sensitive there, an unwilling gasp escaping from my lips at the sensation. 

I can barely think as he does all this, his hands resting at my hips. His own body is still against mine and I can feel something poking my thigh, but as said I can't think of anything to do. I'm more focused on holding in any moans, trying to speak. 

"J-oo-" 

He sinks his teeth into my flesh, silencing me as I accidentally scream at the sudden feeling. Owwie. My writhing ends up toppling him off, but it's too late. 

I catch my breath as he sits up on his knees, panting too. Feeling where he was sucking, I realize he left a hickey. A fucking HICKEY. THE FUCKER MARKED ME.

Jo playfully rolls his eyes when I begin yelling, teasing in a coo. "Look, it'll go away soon, just like you said. No need to hide it~"

That's why he did that? To get me back for an innocent slap? WhAT THE FLIPPIDY FUCK. He's such a tease.

I sit up as much as I can, peeking into the mirror. I can already see a small red love bite right where I thought it would be. He is actually fucking crazy.

"What is wrong with you?!"

He flashes a grin, apparently not desiring to answer. I whine out, on the verge of freaking out. If mom sees this, I'll be slandered by my family even more. Not like I care, since they're all two-faced as hell, but I'm tired of being accused for shit I didn't do. I'm crying without realizing it, only knowing when he tries comforting me. 

He wraps his arms around me, hugging me as if it'll make anything better. "No. No no no, don't cry-"

I sniffle, speaking only to tell him to get out. He doesn't hear, but it's more like he's pretending not to. I manage to shove him off, making him topple back as this is a small space to be in with a booth seat.

"Kat-" 

He seems stunned by my actions, like what he did was any better. I still can't believe this. I look back into the mirror, ignoring my visible tears and staring at the hickey again. 

"Jesus..." I cried out, rubbing at it like it would somehow go away if I did. He's seriously fucked me over. 

"You marked me, that's not gonna go away as fast as the slap mark will! Use your freakin' brain-"

He frowns at me the next time I look at him. Boo-boo, bruh. If he knew a damn thing about my family, he truly would feel awful about this. The slap mark is barely there anymore, either. Fucking told him.

"Woah, I'll let you mark me back if it makes you feel better-"

"NO!" 

I calm myself when my throat tightens up at the yell. I didn't mean to but damn, bro. "I don't wanna mark you! I just want you to leave me alone, because now...now my family will have something to talk about." 

The hickey doesn't hurt, but I can feel it, which sucks even more. It may not seem like a big deal, but to my family it's huge. Huge for them to be able to finally get me for something scandalous, as they'd see it. 

He apologizes immediately, which of course makes me only feel a tad better. If he wants to be friends with anyone, he really oughta think before doing things like this again. I know he's aware of it, too. I shouldn't have to warn him. I can still remember how his lips felt on my neck...which leads me to being both horny and pissed.

"Good...now," I watch him, wiping my tears away before they dry on my cheeks. "don't ever do that again."

Just in case he doesn't get the message, I warn anyway. He nods rapidly like he expected me to say it, "You have my word."

I inhale deeply, not quite tranquil yet but still calm enough. "I guess it won't look weird to my mom if I wear my leather jacket constantly. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

He laughs loudly without meaning to, having to cover his mouth. I glare at him, then shrug. I'll only use makeup on the hickey as a last resort. The leather jacket should cover that part of my neck, anyway. I slapped him again, only it was more of a hard smack this time.

He took it, but it didn't get rid of his frown. He watched for what I might do next, holding his hand out to me. "So, I don't have to get out?"

"No. Not yet, at least."

I lean into my seat, taking his hand into mine for a shake but letting go straight after. I need a break, bruh. God. 

He sighs with relief, leading me to stare at him. He must be trying to piss me off or weird me out, one. Maybe both. Maybe he just likes pain. That's what he'll get if he fucks with me like that again. A big ol' smack to the mouth. Maybe a big one-two after, as well. 

Part of me wants him to do it again, though. I haven't felt anything like that, have never gotten a hickey nor desired to, but damn...it felt good. Great, actually, but that's probably my hormones talking. I fucking hate myself.

"There any way I can cheer you up?" Jo asks in a sing-song tone, his voice never wavering. At least he's trying, I suppose. I might as well have some fun before I end up getting caught. Fuck it.

"Yeah," I pause, seeing him raise his brows and teasingly smirk. I currently wanna bang it off of him, but I can settle for breaking the tension with a kiss instead. I check him out visibly, not minding if he sees. 

"You can have anything you want," he coos, clearly mocking. He knows what's up. I can already see his clothed boner from my accidental moan earlier. Bastard. "anything you desire~"

My hand meets his face in a slap for the mock, but it soon falls to yank at the collar of his grey muscle tank. He only leans into my touch, barely flinching at the slap. He's likely used to it by this point. 

"We both know what I want, Jo. There's a chance I'll get in trouble anyway," I offered, watching him bite his lip. He slipped his tank off, causing me to move my hand away. Maybe this was what he wanted all along. As said, I'd rather bang him and get it over with than get in trouble because of his stupid ass and not have any fun to come with it.

"I'm glad you have tinted windows~"

With that, he follows as I lay back and cup his cheeks. My lips brush against his lightly at first, but soon they're dancing against each other, much like how our hips begin to do the same. Two horny teenagers, nothing to see here. Just something I know I'll regret later, everybody.

He licks at my bottom lip, tugging at it as if wanting entrance. I rolled my hips against his, not allowing it. My panties may very well be drenched already, no need to cream during a kiss. I just hope he's a good lay when we get to it. 

I feel his fingers slipping under my shorts, moving past my panties. Okay so, maybe wearing shorts wasn't the best idea today either. But I feel pretty damn good right now.

He rubs at my clit as his lips run up against my even more sensitive ear, thumb moving against my slit and gathering all the wetness I wasn't aware was there. God, I feel all slimy bruh. But when he presses down against my clit roughly, my hips jerk in a buck.

"You're so wet," he whispers softly against my ear, sending shivers down my spine and an unpleasant tingle down south. It's just not fair. My wet dream last week should've been enough to last my hormones, but nooooo. 

"You're so hard," I tease back with a rough grind against his clothed boner and his fingers in the process, reminding him about his own problem. 

Jo moans and the very sound makes me clench on nothing, leading me to flip him under me. What the actual hell bro, it's not fair how easily he turns me on. If he keeps moaning like that, I-

"K-kaitlyn~"

He moans again as if sensing that I like it. His hands are also holding onto me tightly while he rocks his hips back against mine. He whimpers, too. Fucker. My lips betray me as usual because I moan back, having landed on his lap beforehand. 

Even I don't know why this passionate dance feels so good, other than the immense sexual attraction. The only other people I feel this for are my celeb crushes. (LMAOOO TRUTH)

More truthfully, I'm a total fuckin' virgin. I feel no need to tell him this, but hey, it had to happen sooner or later. Originally I wanted to wait til marriage, but this doesn't feel wrong. I still think I'll regret it, though. I'll just deal with it in the future, whatever happens. 

My shorts are the first thing to come off, shirt the next. He focuses on unbuttoning his jeans, which I'm grateful for. I'm pretty self-conscious and seeing that he has a set of fine ass abs as well as a sexy v-line while I've got nothing special, I have a right to be. My small breasts are perky if nothing else and about the only good thing I have is my ass, but he seems to want this as much as I do. I'm sure it's just a horny boy thing, but I could also be totally wrong. I'm trying to be optimistic.

I do hope he feels like a piece of meat right about now, because I'm not taking my eyes off him for one second. (LMAOOO) 

Jo surprises me with what he does next, though. His jeans and boxers lay at the floorboard, his shoes having been off from the get-go. Same with mine, although I'm unlatching my bra and slipping my panties off rather slowly. His hands meet mine and his lip is bleeding from how much he's evidently been biting it, "I like you. Don't be shy,"

I see how his velveteen tip is already leaking with pre-cum and blush, despite wanting to tease him over it. My bra falls first and I take the most time with my panties, but he chuckles and already begins cupping my breasts. 

"You're real pretty, I don't get why you're hesitating." 

I growl lowly at him, not wanting to gain any more feelings than I already have. My panties do come off in no time after that, though. Finna bang his head off for real.

I figure that I'm wet enough it shouldn't hurt too bad, even though I am super tight. But I do feel like teasing him a bit more first, especially now that he looks almost fanatical at seeing my body. Maybe he's the true virgin here. (LMAO)

I accidentally laugh at the thought, seeing him raise his brows. Before he can ask me anything, I palm him and run a nail up the underside of his tip. I've heard that men are very, vERY sensitive there, so it's worth a shot to see.

Sure enough, his head lulls back and he gives a guttural groan. This causes me to clench again, but I start to slowly stroke him and ignore my own feelings of arousal. His hand grips my wrist while the other rubs at my hip and squeezes occasionally. 

When I actually squeeze the tip though, he goes wild with squirms and light moans. More pre-cum is visibly leaking out too, making me go back to only stroking him. My hand quickens as I swipe some of the pre-cum with my thumb, making him shudder. It's strange he isn't fighting this. I expected more of a competitor.

His adam's apple is exposed the next time I look at him, his head still reeled back while he's moaning inaudible things. I decide to pay him back for earlier, my lips meeting at his jugular first in a swift suck. His head lifts slightly, but he ends up moaning louder than ever before. When I do it again, he grinds his cock into my hand and pants. 

"St-op teasing me…"

I bite softly, causing him to gasp in pure pleasure. It's a sound that makes me blush somewhat. He shudders in my grip and tries to sit up, "...Fuck~"

A smile finds its way onto my features and I let go of his cock, him rushing a hand through his hair. He's definitely got bed-hair now. He takes the full view in again for a moment while I speak.

"You're more submissive than I expected, tough guy~"

His cheeks become a dusty pink in a matter of seconds. I keep my laugh hushed, running my hand against his hair as well. It's just as fluffy as it looks. He doesn't deny how submissive he is when he finally responds, nudging my hand off his hair, "Something wrong with that?"

I tense up for a moment. No, there was definitely nothing wrong with it. I'm still pissed that it manages to turn me on so much, but that's also a good thing. He probably knows it, too. *sigh*

"Just much different than I expected from a delinquent."

He chortles at me for the sass. Nodding, he winks in a way that makes me wanna hop on his dick asap. "There's a lot about me you don't know."

Ain't that the truth.

I shake my head, smiling though. He's entirely right. I lightly shoved him to lay back down, palming his cock once again.

But this time, I don't just use my hand. Seeing that he's watching me, I lean down and press a loving kiss to his shaft. His eyes widen, as if shocked I would even consider doing this. As soon as I take him into my mouth, he's uncontrollably grinding.

It doesn't hurt, but the problem is that by how desperate his thrusts get and the deeper he gets into my throat, I feel myself getting wetter. His moans are only fuel to the fire. The fire is my pulsing womanhood, obviously. Fuck me. His hand is already brushing against my hair, running his fingers through the strands. And damn, if it doesn't feel good and soothing...

I'm deepthroating him without thinking, barely gagging as he seems to be carefully fucking my throat. He's not slow at all, but gentle enough that I can take it. 

I make it a point to massage and knead his balls, having read enough on men to know this much. It doesn't compare to actually doing it, of course. Still not used to the feelings of everything, I managed to swallow his load when he came in sloppy thrusts and cries of ecstasy. He may think I'm a slut now from what I'm doing, but I've trained myself not to care. It shouldn't hurt too much.

It's kind of tangy, but I'm not very sensitive to new textures or anything. It didn't hurt to swallow either, meaning that I'm likely not allergic. Good to know.

"Think you can get it back up?"

He bursts into hearty laughter at my blunt question. But hey, a girl's gotta know. He raises up enough to lay his back against my Camino's door, still snickering some.

His eyes visibly roam over my body as if he's trying to flatter me, which is highly likely. He calms himself, "Get on top of me and find out."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," I hummed, crawling above him and positioning myself to where my vagina was inches from his cock. He gazed into my eyes, seeming like he was searching for something in them. I returned the look, but not nearly as intense. 

His hands meet my hips once more and I grind against his stomach, my wetness spreading against him to emphasize how ready I am. He grunted in response, "Keep that up and I'll be up in no time." 

I wheeze at the subtle joke, but comply. It does feel pretty nice to relieve some of my arousal against him in some form. That is until I feel his hands gliding down to my ass, gripping me and rolling his own hips. His abdomen hits against my wetness with an embarrassing sound as he does this, with him having that easy smirk on his face. 

I keep my composure at the feeling and continue to hump his stomach, feeling myself bouncing in various ways. He must be getting a nice show, huh. 

When I find myself biting my lip at some pleasure I got from the friction, he buries his face against my neck. "I've been hard this whole time, just so you know."

I slap his chest but lower my hips, his cock indeed poking my thigh to confirm this. Damn. I didn't know guys could get hard that soon. That wasn't in fanfictions!

He laughs against my own messy hair when moving his face away, "Sorry for not letting you know when it happened, but you seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

I glare at him, staying silent. He closes his eyes like he's expecting a hit, but instead I press a short kiss to his lips. He looks at me inquisitively when his eyelids flutter open, but I rub my wetness against his tip to distract him.

It works because the next thing I know he's whining out and running his hands up my body. I have to grin at my success, taking in a small breath as I position myself better and plant myself onto his cock. 

Along the way down, my wetness does end up helping the process of preventing any pains that may come with penetration, along with his coated cock. I'm also a little glad that I'm on birth control now, otherwise I would need to have a condom and that would be no fun, by the way people talk.

The new feeling is beyond words as I continue to slink down further on him, gasping in pants when having to lift myself back up. He helps to balance and keep me up, his hands on my hips yet again. I plunge myself down his cock for the second time and can practically feel him rearranging my insides, yet it feels indescribably good.

"Aah-ah, Jo~" I mindlessly moan, feeling his cock twitch even while so deeply inside me. He throws his head back much like earlier, not minding when I place my hands on his chest to not fall forward as I start to bounce on him. The time feels slowed as I keep going, allowing me to take in every feeling of bliss unmatchable.

My hips buck and I nearly scream when he thrusts his hips forward as I come down, trying to match my pace and stay in sync after. It's so unreal. Sure, I have had sex plenty of times in lucid wet dreams, but nothing can top this. (😭)

"Yes, that feels good..." he breathes, his hips jerking when I roll my hips in circles. "stay right there- aah-auh." (So good at dialogue aren't i?)

"Mmm," I manage to get faster when starting to bounce again, making him writhe underneath me. I can already feel my end coming and the way he's pinching into me so thoroughly, slipping through my tight walls as he goes, I know it's going to be intense. 

Jo starts to relentlessly thrust into me, his cock hitting all the right spots as I feel my jaw going slack. When he hits my g-spot though, my walls contract and I begin to pulse out of control. His hands slide up to my waist, sensing that I'll need more support for the impending orgasm, and he uses his momentum to please us both more. My own hips are rapidly swiveling, my walls milking his cock as I keep my moans as hushed as possible. 

Suddenly, I feel his lips on my neck where the hickey was. Being so sensitive, I shiver and shake on his cock at the feeling. He bites down before I can push him away, sucking feverishly afterwards, which makes me instantly buck and cum on the spot. I manage to suppress my howl of ecstasy, but he keeps his mouth on my neck and rides my orgasm out.

His own orgasm finds its way while he's still riding it out, my now sensitive walls squeezing him tighter than anything as he grunts my name and shoots an even larger load inside of me. Thank God for birth control, no cap. 

I gasp at the filling sensation, finding his cum to be startlingly harsh on my sensitive insides. Raising myself off quickly, I catch my breath soon enough. He's laid there all exhausted, eyes closed but a wide grin on his face. 

"You came from the hickey," he mused. Like hell I did. What an asshat. He shouldn't have done that. I was close to cumming anyway.

I snarl, still on top of him. "No, I didn't. Don't ever do anything on my neck again, either. That's another rule, if I need to establish them for you." 

He looks entertained by this, but nods nonetheless. "No neck stuff. Got you. Cool. Establish if you want, by the way. I may need some pointers~"

I roll my eyes, getting off of him and crawling towards the dashboard to grab a box of baby-wipes I had handy. I wipe myself of any excess cum, doing the same for him without a word. The last thing I want is his cum dried on my skin, just saying.

"I need a nap. The only pointer I have for you is to not do dumb things like that."

"Ohh, okay. I'll try not to," he scratches his head momentarily, raising up and watching me get dressed. "thanks for that. I- I uh,"

I have my clothes back on in no time, looking back at his naked, stuttering ass. "Hmm?"

"It was good. I really needed y- it."

I shrug, noticing his slip up, but not thinking much of it. He's such an odd individual. Hopefully he doesn't think we're together now or something. I'm so mentally screwed that I'll probably do this with him again, though. So, it could turn into something more eventually. I don't even know what I'm gonna tell everyone honestly. Probably make up a lie, run from my problems again. But I can't just be with him yet.

It feels more wrong than anything to do that, even if we did just bang. I can't put my finger on it just yet. I just hope everything will be all right with him and not awkward. I still wanna get to know him even better.

For better or worse.


End file.
